


clinomania

by andthentheirwerenone



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Blake just wants to sleep, Fluff, M/M, Road Trips, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthentheirwerenone/pseuds/andthentheirwerenone
Summary: clinomania – n. an excessive desire to stay in bed
Relationships: Blake Langermann/Miles Upshur
Kudos: 14





	clinomania

"Blake Langermann, if you do not get out of bed in the next 20 seconds I swear to God I will come over there and drag you onto the floor!" Miles yelled at the older man from across the room, one hand resting on his hip. The younger man had grown anxious waiting for the other to finally wake up, not used to Blake's newfound habit of sleeping in late. He chuckled softly to himself, breaking his serious visage. After years of a strict schedules it was strange to see Blake in such a laid-back state.

"Miles," his voice slurred as he pushed his face deeper into the pillow, "just let me sleep in for another minute." In Blake's own defense, the two had been kept up late the night before traveling. It had taken all the pleading in the world to finally convince Miles to turn into the parking lot of a nearby motel and have the chance to sleep in a bed after days on the road. Backaches and sleeping against a car window would be no more in Blake's life, he was determined to make sure of it. He thoughts about what a rare moment it was for either one of the two men to wake up from a nightmare-less sleep. Considering both of these circumstances, Blake was willing to deal with Miles's tantrums if it meant being able to relax in bed for just a little longer. "You know, if you just join me maybe you'll see just how relaxing this is." Blake opened his eyes as he turned his head to face Miles, grinning as he spoke. He could see just how tense Miles looked as the younger man fiddled with the loose buttons of his jacket. He look as though to be considering the idea, glancing at Blake as he thought. After a minute he finally spoke. "Fine." Groaned Miles as he walked towards the taller man.

Blake shifted to face the middle of the bed as Miles crept under the covers opposite to him, pushing his jacket off of his shoulders and onto the floor as he did so. "For someone who constantly yelled at me for sleeping in after crashing on his couch all those times, you really are a hypocrite." Miles teased. He stirred under the covers until Blake could feel the soft fabric of Miles's shirt against his bare chest. "Well," Blake started as he wrapped his arms around Miles's waist, pulling the man closer to himself, "You were a prick in college so it was only fair."

"Me? A prick?" Miles chuckled "Oh come on I wasn't that bad!" He rested one of his hands onto the Blake's, squeezing it gently.

Blake hummed. "You drank all my beer and constantly bothered me when I was trying to study, I'm pretty sure that makes you a prick."

"To be fair, it was only because you refused to drop the books and have a little fun every now and then."

Blake's laugh was muffled as he pressed his face into Miles's soft hair, closing his eyes as he took in the distinct smell of Miles's shampoo. Remembering times like those brought back the sweetness of nostalgia. Nights filled with endless chatter and the familiar taste of cheap pizza. Although those days were nothing but a distant memory, being in the present now with Miles's brought back the moments Blake didn't even know he missed. For just a moment, everything seemed fine in the world. He could feel Miles's shoulders relax, the pressure lessening on his chest as the younger man took a deep breath. Blake couldn't help but smirk. "See? It's nice isn't it. You should listen to me more often." He spoke softly, teasing Miles for caving into the strong feelings of clinomania. 

Miles frowned and stirred, catching onto Blake's taunt. "Oh fuck off Langermann."


End file.
